Do You Trust Me?
by WriterGirl7673
Summary: Camelot is in danger and only Merlin knows how to stop it. There's just one problem. And one life-changing question. It's not what you think it is. SPOILERS INSIDE. First in the series Fire and Fate.
1. Do You Trust Me?

**An: Ok, so this is both my first Merlin fanfic and my first multi chapter fic... So if you have feedback, I'd love to hear it. Just could you keep it helpful and nice. Thanks. BUT, I will warn you, if you haven't watched past the second season than you better not read this. It contains spoilers. You have been warned.**

 **On another note: No, I don't own Merlin. If I did, it would still be airing, and there might be a couple movies.**

* * *

Do You Trust Me?

The air felt thick around him, as Merlin panted for breath. He could hear the footsteps of the dark intruders, and his heart fell. He knew he could't prolong this much longer.

He was tired, so very tired. Each breath was harder to take, and sweat plastered his hair to his brow. His limbs felt numb and his head spun. It was near impossible to think, and yet, Arthur needed him. He couldn't quit now. They had to stop Morgause.

Morgause. Here. In the castle. What? Why? How...how could Morgana possibly betray them? But she _had_. The dragon had made that perfectly clear. And the only way to stop this was...to _kill_ her?

No! No...there was no way he could kill her. She was his friend, and Gwen's, and Arthur's (not that the prat would admit it). But how could he not? He couldn't let Arthur go to his death, although the prince had charged out of the throne room adamantly. What other choice did he have?

"He's not going to survive out there."

She sounded so panicked. Did she really mean them harm? And even if she did, could he do the same to her? The dragon's voice rang through his memory, _You must kill her._ "I know..."

He slowly turned to face her. Her pale green eyes were wide and her hands trembled slightly. He had never seen her this frightened of anything other than her magic. Well, except maybe Uther. Uther. Was that the reason for this? Did she think this would solve her problems?

She was speaking again, "We've got to do something."

Oh, how he hated this. She was right, he had to do something. But his entire being was screaming _No, I can't! I can't betray her!_ And again, he answered both her and the voice in his head, "I know."

And in that very second he realized it wasn't just his heart that was screaming at him to save her, it was more than that. It flowed through his blood and hummed in his bones. It was every breath that he took and it sang over the earth itself. He gave up the idea the dragon had planted in his mind and let instinct take over...

"Morgana, do you trust me?"

* * *

 **This is just the first chapter. Don't worry, I do have some idea how this going to turn out, I just need to figure out a few smaller details first. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Overwhelmed

**AN: Sorry about how wordy this chapter became, but this conversation needed to happen. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please be nice about it though. As always, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Overwhelmed

What? Why would he ask her that? Of course she trusted him! He had helped her with the druid boy. He had encouraged her after her nightmares, not dismissing them as most of the others were prone to doing. He still considered her a friend even though she had _magic_! He was kind, and gentle, and _Good_.

She had no idea why this was important. Wasn't he more concerned for their lives? Not that she needed saving, but Arthur and Merlin might. She didn't understand what Morgause was doing. When she said that she wanted Uther's demise, she hadn't considered that all of Camelot might suffer. That wasn't what she had agreed to.

He was looking at her with such pleading in his eyes. His shoulders were slumped and his face was pale. This question meant a lot to him it seemed, and she would not deny him this. Not when her friend needed her reassurance.

"Of course, Merlin. We're friends. I would trust you with my life."

Surprisingly, he flinched. Was that not the answer he wanted? But then he squared his shoulders, and his determined eyes met hers. Yet, beneath the determination, she saw fear. Merlin was so rarely afraid. It did not bode well.

"I know how to break the spell-" he began.

"Destroy the vessel, you said as much earlier." She couldn't help but interrupt. They didn't have time for him to draw this out.

He nodded. "There's more. I wasn't entirely truthful when I said I didn't know what it was. I needed time to figure out how to fix this."

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by her exasperation. "Why didn't you say so? I'm sure we could have helped you."

"Morgana," he was pleading again. "Let me finish." It was incredibly unfair when he turned those big blue puppy eyes on a person. Who could argue with that?

"I didn't say anything because I can't bear the idea of destroying it. It's not a thing, it's a person. I can't do that! I won't kill unless I have I don't think that's needed."

He would kill to save Camelot? She had never expected such loyalty.

"Morgana, _you_ are the vessel. That's the reason why you aren't tired, and that's the reason why that Knight didn't kill you."

"What? No! How could you say that? She wouldn't-" she stopped, considering Morgause's words. Could she have? Would she have?

"I don't know why you thought Morgause could be trusted, but she's not trustworthy. She just wants Camelot's doom. She placed the spell on you. That's the only way it could be powerful enough to put the entire castle to sleep. It needs a living vessel."

"What...How..." Every thought, every feeling had stilled at his words. He knew. Somehow, he knew. Then, crashing down on her like floodwaters, came confusion, panic, and anger. He didn't trust her. Now that she had magic, she must be 'evil.' That's how it worked, right?

"At first I thought it was your magic keeping you awake." She was right, he hated her. "But I soon realized that that couldn't have been it..." His voice faded.

"And why is that?" She hadn't meant for her voice to sound that aggressive. He glanced away for a second.

"Because I started feeling tired too."

The words were quiet, but there was no need for anything louder than a whisper. She heard him clearly. Magic, he had _magic_.

"What?" She had thought that nothing could surprise her anymore. She hadn't considered this. "Why didn't you tell me? You knew I had magic. I trusted you! Did you really think that I would see you killed?"

"No! No...I don't...Morgana, I've been taught never to tell anyone about it. Ever. You're the first person I've told. Anyone else who knows found out on accident. Any of my friends who know could be killed as co-conspirators. I thought you would be safer this way!"

She stilled. He was trying to protect her. And not just her...

"Why would you protect Camelot? Uther would kill you if he knew. Why don't you hate him?" Because, somehow, she knew that Merlin didn't hate the King, despite Uther's cruelty.

"I pity Uther. He hates something he cannot understand. I protect Camelot for Arthur, and the kingdom he will build. I protect it for my friends, and all those innocents caught in a war they cannot stop. And even if it came down to saving Uther's life, I would. Because to do anything less is to stoop to his level. One day magic will be free, and I don't want to lose any of my friends to something I can stop. Will you trust me?"

She felt a stirring of faith rising in her. Every word he spoke inspired her own loyalty to meet his. He, born not of Camelot nor within it's borders, would defend it's peoples. A man of magic and of courage, who defended those that would kill him. Her magic echoed his belief and she found herself wondering why she would ever doubt in the world he foresaw.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

 **I'm excited! That was the second chapter to my first multi chapter story! I can't wait to write more, so I'll try to have the next part up soon. :)**


	3. Magic

**AN: You guys are so awesome. In two days, I got over twice as many reviews for this story than I did for my ALTA story. I love the Merlin fandom. :)**

 **And, no, I don't own Merlin. If I did, this story would be canon.**

* * *

 _Last time on Do You Trust Me:_

 _She felt a stirring of faith rising in her. Every word he spoke inspired her own loyalty to meet his. He, born not of Camelot nor within it's borders, would defend it's peoples. A man of magic and of courage, who defended those that would kill him. Her magic echoed his belief and she found herself wondering why she would ever doubt in the world he foresaw._

 _"What do you need me to do?"_

* * *

Magic

Merlin grinned. "Right. Er, I need you to find the spell. It should feel different than your magic..." The rest of his words trailed off into mumbling as he stumbled towards the window.

Morgana was confused. Magic felt like something? She had never noticed, although to be fair, she hadn't been paying that much attention to how it _felt_. She had been more worried about having it in the first place.

"I...I don't really know what magic feels like..."

Merlin turned and cocked his head. "It, um...well, Gaius says that each magic user feels it differently. I think...um...er, try feeling for it. It should feel like a hum in your mind. Not thoughts exactly, but sort of. Like emotion and instinct and power all combined."

She blinked. This was by far the strangest conversation she'd ever had. But she didn't have time for this. Turning her thoughts inward, she searched her mind for the feeling he had described.

Nothing. No, wait. There. In the subconscious depths.

"I think I found it. It...feels like a churning river. Or maybe the adrenaline of a horse race...Is that it?"

He shrugged. "Probably. Mine feels more like dragon fire. Now try and find the spell."

"What am I looking for?"

It was his turn to blink. "Um...I don't know. Warmth, maybe? Like a cozy blanket?"

She closed her eyes. Already, her head hurt from the searching she had done. But she would not give up. If Arthur could fight immortal knights, than she could find a stupid spell!

"Try releasing your magic for a second. That should make it easier."

She nearly jumped when he spoke, as her eyes were still closed. Slowly, she released the river of magic and let it pool around her. It didn't take her long to find the spell. It sat around her like a cloak, warm and fuzzy...and humming a lullaby?

"I found it. What next?" She opened her eyes to see Merlin standing in front of her, a large white owl on his arm.

"Erm, I can't actually break the spell, it's too powerful. But I think if we work together, we can shift it."

Shifting it? They could _do_ that? Was he powerful enough; were they powerful enough?

"How do we do that?"

"Hold out your hands," he commanded. He sounded so sure of this. Maybe it could work? Obeying, she watched as he placed the bird in her hands. He then placed his hands under hers, supporting and ready to help.

"Now, I want you to release your magic again, this time mostly into your hands. I'm going to do the same."

As he spoke, she began to sense his magic flowing around them. When he said that his magic felt like dragon fire, she had assumed that it felt bright and warm. That was a _complete_ understatement. His magic was fire and life and light and power. It roared around them in a golden song and met her river head on. Next to his power, her magic felt like a trickling brook.

"Morgana, I need you to harness my power and take hold of the spell. If you can, move it to the bird."

Slowly, she obeyed. At first, when she tried to guide his magic, it bucked and shoved her away. She tried again, only to fail a second time. She could feel his hands trembling. The spell was sapping his strength. It wouldn't take much longer until he could no longer stay awake. She could not fail a third time.

This time she took hold of her river and wove it slowly around the dragon fire. When she had finished, she wrapped both around the cloak of a spell and tugged. And low and behold, it slipped.

Excited, she pulled harder. That was her mistake. Instead of coming off, it tangled itself around her even tighter. A third pull nearly broke their woven magic apart. She could hear Merlin's ragged breaths and knew it would fail. She didn't had the skill to shift it, and Merlin didn't have the energy. Camelot was doomed.

No. She wouldn't think like that. Merlin said that if they destroyed the vessel, the spell would break. She could do it. She could let Merlin kill her. If it saved her friends, then she would let him.

* * *

 **Don't kill me, please. I plan on having the next chapter up really, really soon.**


	4. Cold Air and Lightning

**AN:Sorry about the abruptness of this chapter. I think my muse left me. But, here it is anyway! The title is a play on words from a line from What If the Storm Ends by Snow Patrol.**

 **And, no, I don't own Merlin. I can dream though...**

* * *

Cold Air and Lightning

He felt her magic, trembling and tentative, as Morgana tried desperately to shift the spell. He wished he could be more helpful, but he hadn't been able to feel it before. Now that he could, it was obvious why the dragon had said he couldn't break it. The spell had attached itself to her magic and only responded to her. All he could do was lend her power and advice.

Not that either were helping. He could feel her exasperation and knew she was giving up. A glance at her face told him far more than he wanted to know. She was prepared to die. The resigned determination and sorrow in her eyes spoke far greater than words.

He felt tears sting his eyes. Could he save no one? He had tried so hard. How was he supposed to be the mighty Emrys if he couldn't even do this? Slowly, he tugged his magic away.

Later, he would look back at this moment and smile. The things he knew now would be incomprehensible to his younger self. But in that moment, all he felt was awe.

For the moment he started to remove his magic from the equation, a wave of power flooded the room. It was as if the earth itself had risen up and challenged their decision. It was the storm driven sea, and the roar of thunder overhead. It was gales of wind and the cry of a thousand men. It was forest fires and earthquakes. Magic itself had deigned to help them.

It wove itself around their faltering bond and with a roar not unlike the dragons of old, Magic ripped the spell from Morgana's person. The power of cold air and lightning forced the spell onto the owl. Golden chains secured the spell so that it could not be shifted again. Then, like someone had taken in a deep breath, Magic disappeared.

It had happened so fast that both warlock and witch would never be able to properly describe it. The only thing Merlin knew for sure was that the spell was now on the bird. The spell could be broken now. And with that knowledge, his knees buckled.

Slumping gracelessly to the floor, he tried to keep his eyes open. He needed to… No! Must stay awake. He needed to tell Morgana some...something…

A sharp _crack!_ vibrated through the room. Sucking in the now cool air, his head snapped up. Standing above him was Lady Morgana, the dead owl in her hands. Her green eyes sparkled with hope and awe. They had done it! The spell was broken, and Camelot was safe!

Except… Arthur! He was still out there! Merlin could only hope that he had managed to stay alive. With a smile in Morgana's direction, he bolted for the door.

Her voice rang out behind him, "Where are you going?"

Without turning he yelled out, "Arthur!"

He heard her gasp as she realized what he had just seconds ago. He unbolted the door and flung it open, ready to go to the prat's defense. But there was no need.

Just as he opened the door, Arthur came striding around the corner. His sword was resting on his shoulder, and his head was raised in a look of the utmost confidence. Merlin knew then that the knights were gone. Somehow Arthur had won.

* * *

It was later that evening, by the time that Merlin had finished telling his adventures to Morgana and she in return telling of her interactions with Morgause. Gaius had set out supper for the three of them, as Morgana had claimed a headache as reason to linger in the physician's chambers.

"What I cannot understand is how you managed to kill the knights." Gaius wondered. Merlin and Morgana just looked at each other. How would they know? All they had done was break the sleeping spell, and even for that they had needed help.

"Maybe they really were flammable?" Morgana suggested. When Arthur had reported to his father that he had accidentally backed one of them into a torch and discovered their weakness, both Gaius and Merlin had looked skeptical. Morgana, of course, didn't know enough about magic yet to realize that immortal knights should not be able to be killed in such a way.

But there was no other explanation for it. Maybe it had something to do with the way they were awakened. Or maybe it wasn't a true immortality. Whatever the case, the knights were gone, and Morgause had fled when her spell broke. She knew when she was losing.

Merlin was silent for a moment, then rose from his spot at the table.

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked. It wasn't like his ward to just run off during supper. Not without a major catastrophe taking place. It was a wonder that the boy ate at all.

Merlin glanced back over his shoulder. "There's something that I've got to do."

And without another word, the warlock left the room.

* * *

 **All that's left to write is the epilogue, then this story is done.** **What do you think? I'd love to hear your comments and theories. :)**


	5. Epilogue

**AN: Last chapter y'all! Hope you like it! :)**

 **Merlin is not mine.**

* * *

It had been over a fortnight since the Great Dragon had been "killed," and Merlin was only now beginning to notice that something was bothering Arthur. He had been quieter and more intense since the attacks started. And, strangely enough, acting less like the prat Merlin was accustomed to.

It was strange to say the least. The warlock would have pegged it down to worry for Camelot while it recovered, but the city was almost back to full strength, and Arthur was still silent. What could possibly be wrong? And how could he have missed this earlier?

To be fair, Merlin's grief over his father's death had begun to fade only recently. And that was thanks to Gaius's and Morgana's care and encouragement. They were the only two who knew what he had lost. And what he had _gained_. He hadn't really noticed much, trusting his friends to keep him informed of anything important.

It wasn't as if this attitude of Arthur's was obvious. It was just subtly worrisome. His best friend was troubled and he hadn't noticed. Well, that was going to change.

He set Arthur's dinner on the table and moved to gather the dirty laundry. He could tell that the prince wasn't terribly hungry, despite the exhausting training session he had just finished. Arthur hadn't been eating quite as much as normal. Yet another troublesome sign.

He needed to go about this gently, subtly prompting Arthur to open up. The prat wasn't known for his emotional honesty, but if he didn't recognize it as such, then he might just say what was on his mind.

"Is something wrong?" Or his mouth could run away from him. Again.

Arthur looked up from his plate. An indecipherable look flitted across his face before calming. Merlin had been right, Arthur was worried about something.

"Nothing's wrong, Merlin." _Right_ , and he was a sidhe elder. Did Arthur think he was stupid?

"Of course. Hence the term 'Idiot.'" Oh...did he say that out loud?

"And yet, I still have more intelligence than you," He retorted. "And unlike some people, I can tell when one of my friends had something troubling them."

He hadn't meant for that comment to sound that way. Couldn't his mouth listen to his brain for once? Did he really want Arthur questioning him about this?

But Arthur didn't ask. Curious eyes turned towards him, but he didn't ask. Instead, after a long minute, he nodded. It was as if he had convinced himself of something.

"When the Knights of Medhir attacked, and there was a spell on the castle, you remember that, right?" Merlin only nodded. "Well, I wasn't completely truthful when I said that the knights were defeated by fire."

"Oh?" It was the only thing he could say. Where was Arthur going with this?

"You can't repeat this to anyone, you hear? I'm making the decision to trust you with this."

The worry that Merlin had been feeling grew to all out dread. But he nodded again, and promised his silence.

"I didn't defeat them. I knew that I didn't have long left and nothing was working. Then, well, you won't believe this...I don't even believe it and I witnessed it. It just doesn't make sense."

Merlin was really confused now. "Arthur, what happened?"

The prince sighed, "Magic saved me."

 _What?_

* * *

 **So, that's it for this story. Before you guys bring out the pitchforks and torches, let me explain why I ended here.**

 **This isn't over. It's actually the first in a series called Fire and Fate. This was just supposed to be setting the stage for the main story, but I got a little carried away. Oops. Anyway, any unanswered questions will probably be resolved in future stories, but I would love to hear your questions and ideas. Maybe it will help me make sure I've written it properly. Even a simple, "_ character is OOC" or "your dialogue needs work." I'd love to hear it. :)**


End file.
